A Flower A Day
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Wendy is a florist and one day Mest comes inside her shop to get a flower.


**BlackLynx17: I love this story, thank you very much for reading. DON'T ANYONE TELL ME MY FLOWER MEANINGS ARE OFF! I DON'T SPEAK FLOWER! I GOT IT FROM ONE OF A MILLION WEBSITES! IF IT'S WRONG IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

* * *

There was a loud chime echoing through her shop sounding like bells ringing in a church; it was a sound that was always able to bring a smile to her face. Why wouldn't it? That chime meant that someone had entered her shop to spread love and happiness by giving her flowers to someone else or themselves.

Wendy loved her job as a florist so much. She loved taking care of her flowers, she loved talking to them and telling them all about her day, but most of all she loved the happy faces of her customers as they bought her flowers, charmed by their beauty. She dusted the dirt from her hands and started heading to the front of the shop, peeking in the back for just a quick minute to restock on some receipt paper when she saw one of her flower pots didn't have enough soil in it so she quickly fixed that and left her shop unattended for a little bit too long, but she was back in the front now and everything was fine now! With the receipt paper in her hands!

Wendy looked out into her shop and saw a lone man in a business suit walk in. She started messing with her register, planning on replacing the receipt paper before going out and helping the man, but by the time she finished he was walking towards her already with a single angelica.

"Just this, please," the man said in a deep voice.

It was soft and velvet smooth and Wendy found herself thinking that his voice also matched his eyes, a soft and velvet green that stared down into his wallet as he tried to find his money. Wendy coughed a little, embarrassed for staring at him, and quickly said something to avoid this awkward moment even though he had no idea she was checking him out.

"Inspiration." She blurted out.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, holding out a bill.

"That flower, angelica, it means inspiration in the language of flowers."

The man blinked at her and tilted his head over to the side, "there's a language for flowers?"

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at his expression, "yup. Each flower here has its own meaning and this one means inspiration which I think is pretty cool. Thank you." She said reaching for his money.

"I didn't know that, inspiration huh? Must be a sign." The man mumbled to himself.

Wendy gave him his change and wrapped up the flower in a clear wrap, trying a white bow right at the bottom of the stem to keep the wrap from unraveling. She handed it to the man with a smile.

"Thanks for coming, I hope to see you again soon."

The man nodded his head and grabbed the flower, heading outside of her shop. Wendy sighed out and leaned against the counter, closing her eyes to hear the soothing chimes as the door swung open and close.

She loved the sound customers made when they came in.

* * *

It was a little more than a week later that she spotted that man in her shop again, the one who had bought a single angelica. It was normal for people to buy single flowers, especially if they were giving them as a small gift or to a friend or family member. Wendy personally thought single flowers were better gifts than a bouquet of flowers because with a single one you could really focus and admire the beauty that a flower had. In a bouquet there were much too many, and although all together it did look pretty, people usually only saw the bigger picture and never noticed each flower's small perfections.

Today instead of a business suit he was wearing what looked like a work-out uniform, some tight sweets and long sleeve fitness shirt. He was carrying a water bottle around in his hand and Wendy wondered if he just finished working out or if he was just about to and wanted to buy his someone special a pretty flower to brighten their day.

She was behind the counter, curling up ribbons for a big wedding order she had at the end of the week. Since it seemed like the man knew what he was doing, she allowed him to explore without her help and pretty soon he came walking up to her placing his flower on the counter. Wendy smiled up at him and put the ribbons away, punching numbers into the cash register.

"What does it mean?"

"Hmm?" Wendy hummed as she took his money.

"This flower, what is it saying in the language of flowers?" The man asked, her green eyes wide with curiosity.

So much Wendy felt embarrassed for not hearing him before and blushed lightly, "oh, um, a daisy means innocence or hope."

The man hummed and nodded his head; Wendy quickly gave him his change and wrapped up his flower, again using a white ribbon to match the petals of the daisy.

"Thank you... Wendy," the man said, looking down at her name tag.

Wendy smiled lightly and bowed, "you're welcome, please come again."

He left again and the chimes that usually had a soothing effect on her body wasn't able to stop the racing of her heart inside of her chest.

* * *

The next time he came it was only two days later. He either loved flowers or knew a lot of people he wanted to make smile. Either way this time Wendy welcomed him when she heard the chimes ring and her co-worker, Chelia who she just hired a few days ago, stopped watering the plants and went over to help him. He had on regular street clothes today, a faded out concert t-shirt along with a pair of dark blue jeans. Wendy watched them interact and saw the flower he decided to buy for today, already prepared for what he was going to ask.

"Your friend tells me this has an impossible name." The man told her placing it on the counter.

Wendy giggled lightly, "chrysanthemum."

"That's it; I'm not even going to bother trying to butcher that name."

Wendy found herself giggling again as she took his money, "it means cheerfulness and it's not that hard to pronounce. Spelling on the other hand is nearly impossible; I would always spell it wrong on tests."

"You need to know how to spell flowers on tests? There's a school for flower spelling?"

He was much more talkative today and Wendy couldn't help but laugh at his jokes as she wrapped up his flower with a pink ribbon.

"Yes, raising flowers is exactly the same as saving people or cooking food; there's a school to teach you on how to do it."

"Wow... looks like I learned two new things today. Thanks for today's lesson Wendy."

"Thanks for coming, see you again soon."

Chelia waited until he left the shop before scurrying over to her boss, "wow, he sure was cute. Is he a regular?"

"I think he is now, I've never seen him before a few weeks ago, but lately he's been coming here and buying lots of flowers."

When Wendy told Chelia that a small frown appeared of her face and she dropped her head, "oh."

"What's wrong Chelia?"

"If a man that handsome is buying so many flowers it must mean he's seeing a girl, or girl. I knew it was too could to be true."

For some reason a wave of irritation hit Wendy, "or it means that he has a lot of friends and family he loves and wants to see smile."

"Yeah, it could mean that, but which idea sounds more farfetched?"

Wendy pouted lightly to herself and started putting her ribbon and plastic away, "go back to work."

"Hehehe, whatever you say boss."

* * *

"A rose." He told her.

Wendy smiled lightly and nodded her head, "that's good; do you want to take a guess on what that means?"

The man blinked as he placed the exact amount of money on the counter, "um... blood?"

She made the sound of a buzzer and the man laughed at her.

"Love, it means love or desire, but love sounds much more romantic."

The man blinked and blushed lightly as he watched her wrap up his flower. What Chelia had told her bothered her in the back of her mind, so Wendy decided to be a little nosy today with her favorite customer.

"Are you getting this for a love one? I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"For my boss actually."

Wendy gasped and looked up, "you're in love with your boss?! Good luck with that, I've seen movies and those never end out too well unless it's supposed to be a romantic movie about that."

"What? No! My boss is married!"

Wendy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I meant- I accidentally spilled coffee all over her reports, so I'm buying her this as a sort of please-forgive-me-for-ruining-three-hour-of-your-life-redoing-these-reports."

"Hmm, I don't have any flowers in the front that mean that, but I might have one in the back if you want me to check," Wendy teased playfully.

He started chuckling, happy and relieved that the mistake was fixed, "no that's fine, she loves roses."

"Well here you are then sir! I used my very best ribbon to make sure you won't get fired!" Wendy cheered, the ribbon a dark satin red with small plastic diamonds sown into it.

"You are very kind Wendy, hopefully this does the trick. Thank you."

"You're welcome, come again soon." She smiled as she waved goodbye at him.

The man lingered for a second though instead of his usual leaving after getting his single flower and said, "my name is Mest by the way, not sir... alright bye."

He walked out, the chimes ringing as the door swung opened, and Wendy sighed lightly as she leaned against her counter.

"Mest, huh? I wonder what kind of flower that would look like. Maybe something misty colored, a misty green."

* * *

"Welcome Mest!" Wendy cheered when she recognized who walked in.

"Hello Wendy, how are you today?" Mest asked, making small chat.

"Pretty good, a lot cooler today than it usually has been. My flowers appreciate the nice weather," she said looking at all of them standing up tall and blooming, each and every one of them saying 'look at me! Pick me! Pick me!'

"That's good, it has been a lot cooler later. Makes wearing a monkey suit more bearable." He told her.

Wendy giggled lightly and stared at him, seeing him with his suit on minus the jacket he usually wore over his white collared shirt. She set the broom in her hands aside and made sure not to step over the pile of dust she was sweeping up as she made her way over to him.

"Can I be of help today?" Wendy asked curiously.

Mest eyes scanned behind her for a second before looking back at her, "sure, I'm looking for something... flower...E?"

Wendy had to suppress the large grin that wanted to appear on her face and pressed her lips together, "can you be a bit more specific?"

"Hmm," was all he responded looking around the shop.

Wendy followed after and spotted Chelia at the counter smiling and winking at her. She didn't know why she was winking, but she felt that Chelia was implying something that obviously wasn't there, so Wendy ignored her and brought her attention back to Mest.

"I take it since you're still wearing the monkey suit that your boss decided to keep you, am I correct?"

"You are, she loved the flower and all I had to do was work overtime for a few days for her to forgive me. Thank you for that."

"She sounds like a forgiving person, although I don't think anyone can stay mad after getting such a beautiful flower." Wendy whispered, more to herself than him as she reached out to pet the petals of a violet.

Mest was beside her staring, blinking softly as he watched. "What's that one called?"

"Hmm?" She hummed lightly; there was a second delay as she heard what he had asked and picked up the flower she was just petting, "oh, this is called a violet. I think it's pretty cute too since it is actually the color violet. Violet, violet, clever huh?"

Mest reached out and took it from her fingers, "violet. It is very beautiful, what does it mean?"

"Devotion, loyalty, faithfulness. It's really popular with men who's just about to ask a girl out. You know, please go out with me? I swear on the meaning of these violets that I'll be all of that and above." Wendy told him.

"Really? And that works?"

"Sometimes, I get customers that tell me that it does, and others that tell me that it didn't. Usually I tell those that any woman who could deny a violet from such a sweet man who took the time to learn what violets meant didn't deserve to be with that man. That usually cheers them right up."

Mest stared at her and slowly nodded his head, "...wow. I never knew flowers did so much; I always something to give away on special occasions or when you're trying to save your own skin."

"They're much more to that; I personally think that people enjoy flowers twice as much as they do getting them on random days instead of celebrations. When I was younger I always used to pick wild flowers for my mom everyday and she would always have the biggest smile on her face whenever I gave them to her."

Mest smiled lightly at her and Wendy smiled back at him. She blinked and cleared her voice, breaking out of her sweet trance, and took a step back away from him.

"If that will be all Chelia can take care of you at the counter."

Mest blinked and cleared his voice as well, "right, thanks Wendy."

He turned away from her and Wendy went back to her broom, sweeping up more dust and fallen petals into her pile. She picked up her dustpan and started sweeping it all inside, hearing the chimes ring in the background. When she looked up Mest was looking back and down at her; he waved when their eyes caught before leaving.

Wendy blushed lightly and continued her sweeping, imagining that all the flowers around her were dancing and laughing at her.

* * *

"It's about that time everyone! You all were so beautiful and lovely today, so please don't feel sad that none of you are going to be making someone happy today because you make me happy everyday seeing you all here! There's always tomorrow too and who knows, maybe you were destined to make someone that was going to be sad tomorrow happy, so there's no need to worry about being left behind." Wendy talked to her flowers, spraying them with water.

In about ten minutes it was going to be closing time, so she was getting ready to lock up and leave. She had sent Chelia home early since she knew she could handle the work all on her own, besides it gave her a chance to talk some courage and hope into her beautiful children. She usually never got late night people looking for flowers, but surely enough there was a first for everything. Her chimes started making their beautiful music as someone opened the door and came in.

"Hello! You're very lucky, I was just about to close-up shop and- oh, hello Mest. What are you doing here so late? You usually come in the afternoons." Wendy asked, placing her spray bottle down.

"I... needed a flower. If you're closing though I can come back tomorrow-"

"No, no, please come in. You're going to make one of my flowers very happy right now by picking them." Wendy smiled welcoming him in.

"Make your flowers happy?" Mest repeated as he walked in.

"Yup; flowers are living creatures too and they get happy and sad just like us, so I usually talk to them when they don't get picked for the day. It keeps them up and motivated to be picked tomorrow and make someone else very happy." She explained, her eyes sparkling as she did so.

"Tell me something, you only talk to flowers right? Not tall buildings or cats or trees?"

"Mest! That's so mean!" Wendy yelled at him.

He started laughing, "I was only teasing you Wendy."

"Get out my shop, you're not welcome if you make fun of me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, can I please get a flower? Can I make a flower happy today? Please?"

Wendy pouted as she glared at him, "only if you talk to the flower you want."

"Deal. Alright, let's see here. Hmm..." Mest hummed walking around her shop.

Wendy headed over to the counter and dug around in her drawers, looking for the plastic and ribbons she had put away earlier. She pulled out a sheet and got opened up the ribbon drawer, now only waiting for Mest to pick and flower and choose. He did pick one, a red looking one, but he was covering it slightly with his hand as he held it up to his face and whispered his words to it, so Wendy couldn't tell what type of flower it was. He was very quiet as he talked to the flower, but she distinctly heard the words "the one" being said louder than the others, on accident or purpose she didn't know.

Mest walked over to her when he was done and placed the red tulip on her counter, a flower that had quickly became her favorite after studying what each color meant. Usually flowers had only one meaning no matter what color, but tulips were special with a different meaning for each color. She always did get the meanings mixed up on tests, but a red tulips was hardly forgettable with the amount of passion in the meaning.

"So, what did you and the flower talk about?" Wendy asked ringing up the price.

"You know, a little of this, a little of that," Mest said giving her exact change.

Wendy giggled as she put the money in the register and started wrapping up his flower.

"Am I supposed to guess the meaning this time? Or will you tell me it?"

"I do enjoy hearing your guesses, so I'm thinking I'll let you give it a try," Wendy smiled tying a green ribbon around the tulip instead of the red she usually would have done. She didn't know why, but for some reason her hands reached for the green instead of the red, a soft green that matched his eyes.

"If I had to guess, I would think it meant a way of asking a girl out and saying that I love her."

Wendy's fingers slipped and the bow ended up lopsided and messy; she quickly untied it and retied it back, wanting it to look perfection for him and the... and the... the lucky girl he was about to give her flower to and confess.

"I think you got this one; a red tulip means a declaration of love. I'm sure she's going to love it," Wendy smiled although her cheeks hurt as she handed him the flower.

"I sure hope she does, I've been buying flower after flower waiting for the right meaning to come up. At first I was just going to give her any flower and ask her out, but when I heard that they had meanings I wanted to make it something special. I was just about to make up a meaning and tell her a lie, not being able to stand the distance any longer, but I knew she might have caught me on it." Mest told her staring fondly at the tulip.

"I don't know, you seem like a smooth talker and with a tulip that pretty I'm sure the girl would have been thrilled with or without the meaning." Wendy said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice as she wished Mest would stop talking about this and leave.

"I'm sure she would have, but she speaks flower language and I wanted to take advantage of that and ask her out in a way that she thought be be cute."

Wendy blinked and looked up at Mest, seeing his cheeks turn a very soft pink as he outstretched his hand and held a red tulip out to her.

"I love you Wendy, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

A small eep escaped her lips that she didn't want him to hear and her whole face turned as red as the tulip, maybe even redder as her hand shook to take the flower from his hand. With her being so shocked and excited she knew she would stutter if she tried to say her answer, so instead she nodded her head up and down several times.

"Really?"

Another nod.

"Great! You mentioned you were about to close, right? Do you need help putting things away? I wouldn't mind since it would feel awkward watching you do all the work while I waited for you to finish."

"Sure," Wendy whispered out.

"Fantastic! Just tell me what you need me to do." Mest grinned widely at her.

Wendy walked around the counter and started heading towards her flowers, looking through the bunches for a particular one. When she found it she reached for it, careful not to prick her fingers, and walked back over to Mest holding it out.

"A red rose?" He asked.

"For you; do you remember what it means?"

Mest grabbed it from her fingers and stared at it, "something about love..." his cheeks immediately flustered again while Wendy looked away, holding the tulip he gave her close to her heart.

"Thank you Wendy."

"Thank you Mest."

"This is beautiful and all, but I don't want to be eating flowers for dinner tonight, although I always wondered what flowers tasted like and would actually try eating flowers if you wanted flowers for dinner tonight."

Wendy started giggling and shook her head, "no! Don't eat the flowers! They're my babies!"

Mest started laughing along with her, the flowers around them as their witnesses of the love bud that had finally bloomed between the two of them. And if one could actually speak, it would have surely said... 'FINALLY!'


End file.
